Prince Koala and Cute Mochi
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Pangeran Zhou Mi sedang mencari pasangan hidup. Siapa yang mau daftar? Yang mau, angkat kaki! /slap /plakk /buagh. Fanfic Zhoury.. RnR yah :D


**Prince Koala and Cute Mochi**

Author : MaDa Mochi

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment. Author ga berani ditimpuk E.L.F + Flawless.

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Pairing : Zhoury

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL (lagi-lagi :P)

Main Cast : Super Junior Member (Zhoumi dan Henry)

Nb: Fanfic Zhoury pertama saya dalam sebuah dongeng. Dongeng ini diketik, saat author benar2 ngantuk. Habis ngetik, langsung tidur. (=,=)a . Saya dedikasikan untuk pengganti 'Still Wookie' chapter 5 yang belum selesai. Dengan tema yang sama juga ulang tahun. ckckck

* * *

><p>Istana Super Suju memiliki raja yang sangat sabar dan bijak, bernama raja Hangeng. Sang raja memiliki putra yang sangat tampan bin pervert, pangeran Zhoumi namannya. Pangeran Zhoumi terkenal dengan rambut merah menyala miliknya.<p>

Meski begitu sudah lama ia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Sang ibu, ratu Heechul semakin khawatir jika anaknya tidak normal. Apalagi setiap hari pangeran hanya disibukkan bermain dengan koala peliharaannya di taman bunga Bangkai istana.

Pernah suatu hari, raja Hangeng mengingatkan pangeran untuk segera mancari istri. Pangeran akan marah bila mendengar masalah itu di ungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Hei pangeran kau ingin menikah dengan koala itu ya? Hahaha" celetuk salah satu pelayan yang lewat.

Mendengar itu pangeran Zhoumi naik pitam, "Sialan!"

Segera ia menghukum pelayan itu tanpa ampun. Tingkah laku pangeran Zhoumi ini sering membuat raja gelisah dan raja harus bertindak sekarang. Ia membuat pangeran Zhoumi bersumpah untuk segera menikah karena raja akan mengambil koala kesayangannya dan memindahkan koala tersebut ke kebun binatang. Zhoumi kan gak mau (,)!

Maka untuk mencari pendamping pangeran, raja berkali-kali melakukan perjodohan. Mulai dari anak saudagar kaya **imut a.k.a Sungmin** hingga Si tukang makan, gendut yang **amit a.k.a Shindong**.

Semuannya berakhir, tidak ada perjodohan yang berhasil.

XXX

Hari ini pangeran Zhoumi kembali melakukan rutinitasnya, bermain dengan koala kesayangannya.

"Koala chagi.. kenapa kamu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata? Bicaralah, aku bosan seperti ini!" kata Zhoumi pada koala.

Koala Zhoumi diam saja dan merangkak dari pelukan Zhoumi ke ranting pohon di dekatnya. Secara koala kan, tidak bisa bicara, Zhoumi sudah makin gila aja. Seandainya ada teman untuk Zhoumi saat ini.

"Koala jangan jauh-jauh dariku~"

Koala itu menempelkan badannya pada ranting seakan memeluk dan terpejam, sepertinya tertidur. Zhoumi duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon. Ia merasa kesepian. Akhirnya pekerjaanya sekarang melamun. Sorot matanya kosong dan tertuju pada sesuatu. Author tidak tahu.

~Zhoumi POV~

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan koala pemberian nenek, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan appa. Appa semakin tua. Ia harus segera mencari pengganti dirinya.

Memang aku anak satu-satunya, susahnya syarat untuk jadi penerus raja harus memiliki istri untuk mendapat anak untuk penerus berikutnya kelak.

Kalau aku tidak segera menikah, bagaimana nasib rakyat-rakyatku juga koala?

~ Zhoumi POV End~

Zhoumi terus melamun, pikiran-pikiran tadi telah hilang dalam otaknya. Seperti tersihir..

"Hei kau!"

"Hei" "Hey" seseorang memanggil Zhoumi.

"Woi!"

"Woi pangeran koala" masih dihiraukan oleh Zhoumi.

"Koala jelek!"

Tak ada sahutan….

Duagh!

Sesuatu menghantam kepala Zhoumi tidak sakit, tapi sedikit keras. Dan membuat Zhoumi sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hegh! Siapa ?" Zhoumi tersentak.

Diusapnya dahi yang terhantam benda tadi. Perasaanya tidak enak..

"Lho kok empuk, ga sakit sih tapi kok.. BENJOLNYA BESAR?" Histeris Zhoumi.

"B-Bhuahahahaha.." tawa seseorang.

"Heyo? Siapa kau?" Tanya Zhoumi kaget.

"Hmph.. Kau konyol sekali .. mphahaha" balasnya menahan tawa.

"Mwo?"

Kembali Zhoumi memegang dahinya dan menggenggamnya penuh, lalu tangannya merasa sedikit dingin. Itu jelas bukan dahi yang benjol, Zhoumi melepas benda empuk tadi.

.

.

"Mo-Mochi? Es Krim?"

"Muhahaha" orang tadi kembali tertawa.

Zhoumi memperhatikan kue bulat di tangannya. Sebuah kue mocha es krim dengan gambar imut terukir di tengahnya, *:3

"Ya, bocah mochi…Awas kau!" sentak Zhoumi yang berusaha berdiri.

"Yang benar saja, aku bukan mochi namaku Henry lagi pula salah sendiri di panggil tidak dengar, Koala jelek" balasnya.

Bocah mochi itu lari setelah merasa ia dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Hei bocah, tunggu!" sergah Zhoumi.

Pangeran Zhoumi bermaksud berlari mengejar ..

"UWAAGH"

BRUKK!

Zhoumi terjatuh karena tersandung batu besar dihadapannya.

*Maaf Author emang sengaja naruh batu buat Zhoumi khehehe (evil laugh)*

"Batu sialan.." Segera Zhoumi bangun. Dilihatnya bocah mochi itu sudah terlalu jauh.

XXX

Esok harinya raja memberi perintah pada Zhoumi untuk segera menghadapnya.

"Raja Hangeng?" Tanya Zhoumi pada pengawal istana.

"Iya tuan muda.. anda diminta segera menghadap, saya permisi.." jawab pengawal tersebut.

Secepatnya pangeran Zhoumi menemui raja Hangeng.

.

.

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka, raja mempersilahkan Zhoumi duduk di hadapannya.

"Ehem, ini berhubungan dengan pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke 18, kau ingin pesta seperti apa?" Tanya raja Hangeng membuka pembicaraan.

"oh.. tentang itu appa?"

Batin Zhoumi, untung bukan masalah perjodohan atau koala lagi.

"um.. aku ingin mengadakan pesta topeng" tambah Zhoumi

"Bagus, tentu saja appa kabulkan permintaanmu" kata raja Hangeng bijak.

Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

"Bolehkah kita menambahkan ornament music dan mendatangkan bintang tamu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Raja menatap Zhoumi dan tampak berfikir.

"Ornament music itu biasa saja, tapi bintang tamu.. untuk apa itu?" Raja bingung.

.

"Ayolah appa.. datangkan Super junior~" pinta Zhoumi manja.

"Super junior?"

"Waeyo appa tidak tahu.. itu lho band faforit Zhoumi" jawab Zhoumi lebih manja.

Ketahuan raja ga pernah nonton tv nih, ga tau Super junior. (T_T")

"Terserahlah, appa jadikan itu hadiah ulang tahunmu" kata raja pada akhirnya.

"Jangan lupakan untuk mencari istri saat itu"

"Sudah kuduga.." bisik Zhoumi.

. ..

Untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, sang raja memerintahkan pengawal istana memanggil musisi terbaik di negeri itu, mengundang putri - putri raja, para gadi kaya, dan tidak lupa mengundang Super junior dari Negara Korea.

XXX

Hari ulang tahun pangeran..

Penataan ruangan dan dekorasi telah terpasang disesuaikan selera pangeran. Makanan untuk menjamu para undangan juga telah siap, beragam makanan mewah.

Tamu undangan telah berdatangan, suara histeris mereka terdengar sampai kedalam istana. Tentu mereka histeris karena sekian banyak undangan sebagian besar cewek penggemar Super junior.

"KYAA OPPA!" "OPPA!" jerit mereka.

Tapi dasar si pangeran Zhoumi kege-eran, ia mengira para undangan itu histeris tidak sabar melihat dirinya yang tampan. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis-gadis tadi.

. . . . ..Siingg

"Lho kok gak ada suara?" kata Zhoumi kecewa.

Dari pada menunggu lama, segara pesta ulahng tahun pangeran dimulai. Putrid-putri raja di persilahkan masuk. Pangeran Zhoumi merasa aneh dengan penampilan para gadis. Mereka kompak sekali, menggunakan topeng mewah, gaun biru safir, lengkap torch light biru SJ. Bukannya di undangan tidak ada tulisan dress code.

"Aku sudah meduganya, semua gara-gara band Super junior, nyesel deh ngundang" pikir Zhoumi.

Acara dibuka dengan konser mini Super junior. Setelah itu, pesta dansa diiringi musik dari permainan musisi terkenal. Pangeran Zhoumi menjadi pusat perhatian para putri raja di sana.

Tidak ada satupun gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Koala yang menggantung di pundaknya juga mulai terlihat resah. Kali ini dalam pikiran Zhoumi dipenuhi bocah mochi waktu itu. Kalau diperhatikan wajah bocah mochi itu imut juga.

"Kau berpikir begitu juga kan, koala?" Tanya Zhoumi pada koala.

.

.

Ada yang mengagetkan Zhoumi saat itu, sebuah gesekan biola yang kuat tapi terdengar lembut. Pangeran koala itu mencari asal suara. Ditemukannya namja bertopeng dengan kulit putih menggesek white violin di pundaknya. Musik yang indah.

Lalu diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah dari orang dalam ruangan itu.

Entah mengapa Zhoumi ingin melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada namja itu. Saat sudah berada di hadapannya, ingin sekali melihat wajah di balik topeng yang dipakainya. Namja yang sedang dipandangkan sekarang membalas tatapan Zhoumi yang tertutup topeng dengan senyum.

"Permisi, boleh aku bicara berdua denganmu?" pinta Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja" jawab namja berkulit putih itu.

Zhoumi dan namja pemain violin telah berada di luar koridor. Kebetulan saat itu dilantunkan juga lagu 'Marry u' dari Super junior. Jadi suasana yang dirasakan keduannya agak romantic. Namja violin di depan Zhoumi melepaskan topengnya diikuti pangeran Zhoumi. Kemudian bersamaan mereka menatap.

"MOCHI?" histeris pangeran Zhoumi.

"K-KOALA JELEK" balas namja yang dipanggil mochi tadi.

"Kenapa kau di sini bocah?" Tanya Zhoumi gusar.

Kemudian tatapan kaget mochi melembut.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya polos.

Zhoumi menatap namja itu dekat. Jantungnya berdegup keras pada akhirnya. Wajah mochi terlalu imut dan polos.

"Ti-tidak sebenarnya" jawab Zhoumi mengalah.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang panggil aku Henry,kita berteman" kata bocah mochi tidak sopan.

"Kau.. aku adalah pangeran, namaku Zhoumi. Kurasa kau lebih muda dariku panggil saja aku Zhoumi – gege" balas Zhoumi.

Tidak kusangka namja bertampang sangar dan se-pervert dia gampang melunak batin Henry.

"Eh tunggu, kenapa kamu..?" Tanya Zhoumi menggantung.

"Aku adalah pemain violin terbaik di negeri ini Mimi-ge" balasnya.

Zhoumi mematung. Henry mochi itu tersenyum melihat reaksi pangeran Zhoumi.

"Selamat ulang tahun pangeran" kata Henry.

XXX

Mulai saat itu pangeran Zhoumi dan Henry mochi bersahabat. Henry sering bermain ke taman bunga bangkai menemui Zhoumi dan koalanya. Kadang ia juga membawa kue mochi untuk pangeran.

Sehingga istana itu sedikit ceria dengan kedatangan Henry. Raja dan Ratu juga sangat menerima Henry dalam istana. Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai raja Hangeng lupa dengan niatnya, mencarikan calon istri untuk pangeran Zhoumi.

Henry menggendong koala Zhoumi dengan wajah licik.

"Ayo kejar aku Mimi-ge, aku akan menculik koalamu hahaha"

"Apa?" Zhoumi kaget.

Mereka berdua bermain kejar-kejaran, seperti dua anak kecil. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi berhenti.

"Hei .. Mochi!" panggil Zhoumi.

Henry berhenti dan menghampiri Zhoumi.

"He?" Tanya Henry.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika selalu mengunjungi pangeran kesepian seperti aku?"

"Andwae, Mimi-ge gak suka aku di sini?" balas Henry.

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak bosan?" Zhoumi balas bertanya.

Henry menatap bingung.

.

"Aku selau merindukan Gege, kalau sedang tak bersama. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Mimi-ge disisiku.." jawab Henry polos.

Mata Zhoumi terbelalak, ia sibuk mencerna kata yang di ucapkan Henry padannya. Sekarang pikirannya terbesit kalau Henry kue mochi, suka padanya.

"H-Henry apa kau menyukaiku" Tanya pangeran Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ge!" jawab mochi itu, pipinya memerah.

"Kau suka padaku?" Tanya Zhoumi sekali lagi dengan memasang wajah pervert miliknya.

"Gege jangan aneh, kita kan sama-sama namja!" balas Henry.

"Apa kau mau jadi Uke-ku?"

"Eh?"

Zhoumi memeperhatikan wajah Mochi itu dari atas ke bawah. Mochi di depannya saat ini seperti gugup dan ketakutan.

"Saranghaeyo mochi" akhirnya Zhoumi melontarkan kata itu juga.

"Na-Nado..umph.." jawab Henry terpotong.

Sebelum selesai menyelesaikan jawabannya Zhoumi mengunci bibir Henry dengan mencium bibir kecil kue mochi itu lembut. Henry si Mochi semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Wo Ai Ni, Would you marry me?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"I do.." jawab Henry dengan polosnya.

Pangeran Koala dan Mochi lucu itupun hidup bahagia selamanya…

**END**

* * *

><p>Yeei saya senang sekali fanfict Zhoury~<p>

Setelah saya bikin fict ini, Zhoumi langsung peluk-peluk saya hahaha..(^/^)

Zhoumi : Xie Xie author, sudah kasih aku kesempatan cium mochi disini ya. :D Sini aku peluk../plakk

Henry : … cih! dia kesenengan. (T_T)

Begitulah..

Terus untuk chapter 5 'Still Wookie'.. tunggu ya ^^

Ingat -The last Chapter- *Promosi*

Ayo.. yang udah baca..

**Review plis :3**


End file.
